Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion
"Hey, you're back! And just in time for Christmas!" —'Krinole' "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" is the Christmas special that corresponds with Season 4, and it is the last official production of Season 4. It first aired on December 22, 2012 during the morning timeslot, and it aired again on Christmas of that year. Plot synopsis It is nighttime on Toy Island, and the Toy Island Crew can be seen sleeping. It then becomes morning, and they slowly begin to wake up. Krinole says to Huffy that it's almost Christmas, before he realises he is mistaken and that it is actually Christmas today! So, the Toy Island Crew begins randomly dancing around to celebrate. Meanwhile, in the Noodles Galore Restaurant, the Milk Family and Li'l Moo decide to go to the main area and celebrate Christmas with the others, but when they get there it is chaos and the two kids join the mess! After two hours, everyone manages to calm down. However, they all realise that no one got anyone else any presents! Mass hysteria arises and Emperor Lakeet demands that his guards head out into the wilderness to find some presents. On their way out, a helicopter lands on them! Everyone wonders who it is, and once the door opens, Big Tigger jumps out and lands on top of the Milk Family! Mousey follows suit and lands on the guard troupe as they tried to make their getaway. Big Tigger and Mousey explain that they were in a meeting involving negotiations, consolations, and contracts regarding the original Toy Island that they owned. Pillow Panda piloted the helicopter. Then, Coela appears and presents everyone with a gift: a grain of sand. Everyone is outraged with their seemingly worthless gift, but Big Tigger and Mousey point out that it's better than no gift; Coela explains that everyone has a grain of sand from a different beach, and she had to travel thousands of miles to get each one. The scene switches to Rooster flying in the sky somewhere, when Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO collides into him, causing him to go flying. He ends up landing on Toy Island, where Cuckoo and Ostreena are startled by his sudden appearance, though Ostreena lets him stay for Christmas. Suddenly, a light appears from the sky, and the Spirit of Power and Spirit of Wisdom descend from the Heavens. Everyone is surprised by their arrival, and they explain that they are being let off for the holidays. They also have special gift boxes for everyone. These gift boxes have the power to get anyone anything they want, so while Big Tigger and Mousey receive boxes, Dr. Snake receives new medical supplies, and Dumbo Peach gets a box of chocolates, Krinole gets a picture of him and Mr. Tedy, as well as a postcard sent to him from a few years ago that never reached him due to the destruction of their original island homes. After some time, Emperor Lakeet decides what his present will be, and he ends up creating a huge palace just like his original one. He ends up rushing to it to celebrate. Meanwhile, the Spirits say that they have one last gift box to give out, though they can't recall who it was meant for. Professor Hoot suggests it was possibly for Santa Claus' ghost, since it is now Christmas and that is when his power should be strongest. Suddenly, his ghost does appear and possesses both Dr. Snake's and Gramps' body, but the Spirit of Wisdom uses her Purge Beam to make him disappear. As everyone is catching up on the times, a mysterious entity voices his opinion on the events that have transpired. This character notes that they deserve a gift box as well, since they were one of the original characters from Season 1, and they also had the crucial role of spotting either The Giant Being, the Triple M Crew, or Monsieur Bonjour's army. They also state that they were drifting along the ocean for the past two and a half years, prompting Big Tigger and Mousey to realise that they were stuck in the meeting for that same period of time. It turns out that this character ends up being Flaggy, but no one except Ditto and Eeyore can remember who he is, with many other characters stating that they have never seen him before in their life. As he demands that the Spirits hand over the gift box, they assume that he is evil and plans to use the power of the gift box to fulfil his evil desires, so they fire him far away. Flaggy ends up landing on Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO. Recognising it almost immediately, he knocks and enters, and finds the interior in disarray. Moose Moosa Mooster had just fired Clocksworth from his lieutenant position, but unusually, he has not replaced him with Apollo. Flaggy appears on the scene, and though no one recognises him, Moose Moosa Mooster still hires him on the spot once he reveals that he had personally worked with the Toy Island Crew before and knows their weaknesses. So, they head off for the Island to launch revenge. When they arrive, everyone is shocked to find Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO, and as they had assumed, it seems that Flaggy is evil, even though that was just a huge misconception that is now true. Due to his inexperience as lieutenant, Flaggy renders himself useless in the attack and the Spirit of Wisdom uses her Halt Beam to stop the UFO from doing anything. Thus, as the UFO is still in acceleration, the engines end up burning up and the ship explodes, sending them all to far-off whereabouts. The Toy Island Crew jumps in joy and ends up holding the festivities at Emperor Lakeet's new palace. As the credits roll, the characters are seen dancing, eating, and celebrating in the palace hall, listening to "Silent Night". The camera flashes far away to the Hippo Kingdom, where Queen Hippo is seen celebrating Christmas with her family, as well as Mr. Monocle and Mercury. Then, Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO is seen sailing off into the distance, and we sneak a peek inside as we see them upset about the radio's choice of music. It then becomes a DJ mix of some terrible songs and they cover their ears in horror. Lastly, above Toy Island, a helicopter is seen, where Jane appears talking to Rosalina, wondering if this is the right island. She states that this is the island of total wilderness, since the last time she checked in 2010. Jane then jumps off the ledge and appears skydiving to the ground below. Major events *Big Tigger, Mousey, and Pillow Panda confirm their locations throughout the whole of Season 4. *Emperor Lakeet creates a palace on the Island. *Flaggy joins the Triple M Crew. *Jane appears skydiving to the Island, setting up the Season 5 premiere. True debuts *Jane *Rosalina Season debuts *Big Tigger *Mousey *Pillow Panda *Spirit of Power *Spirit of Wisdom *Santa Claus' ghost *Flaggy *Queen Hippo *Nessie *Princess Fluff *Jane *Rosalina Characters *Krinole *Huffy *Cuckoo *Ostreena *Dory *Professor Hoot *Slush *Gramps *Queen Quack *Mr. Ladybug *Mrs. Ladybug *Dr. Snake *Coela *Jane *Rosalina *Emperor Lakeet *Blueberry *Green Apple *Chief *Dr. Bun *Punk *Fuzzy *Chocolate Milk *Lemon Milk *Apple Milk *Apple Tofu *Vanilla Tofu *Li'l Moo *Misu *Mukmuk *Yoshi *Boo *1-Up Mushroom *Dumbo Peach *Ditto *Kirby *Eeyore *Robo-Bot *Giant SpongeBob *Big Tigger *Mousey *Pillow Panda *Queen Hippo *Nessie *Princess Fluff *Mercury *Mr. Monocle *Moose Moosa Mooster *Clocksworth *Apollo *Salamando *Toby *Pirate Pooh *Butterfly Tigger *Prayer Bear *Chef SpongeBob *Flaggy *Rooster *Mr. Tedy (in a picture) *Santa Claus' ghost *Spirit of Power *Spirit of Wisdom *The Giant Being (mentioned) Trivia *The special is so named because of it being a sort of reunion for the older characters that are absent through the rest of Season 4. *This is the first mention of Mr. Tedy since Season 3. *This is the second time Rooster stays through to the end of the episode, the first time in "Celebrate Good Times". *Excluding temporary changes, this is the first time that the Triple M Crew has changed members since Apollo's debut. Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Season 4